realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jarilith
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 12d8+96 (150 hp) Initiative: +13 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares) Armor Class: 30 (-1 size, +9 Dex, +12 natural), touch 18, flat-footed 21 Base Attack/Grapple: +12/+27 Attack: Claw +22 melee (1d8+11 19-20/x3) Full Attack: 2 claws +22 melee (1d8+11 19-20/x3) and bite +20 melee (2d6+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Augmented critical, frightful presence, improved grab, pounce, rake 1d8+5, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, scent, spell resistance 22, telepathy 100 ft Saves: Fort +16, Ref +17, Will +11 Abilities: Str 33, Dex 29, Con 27, Int 8, Wis 16, Cha 16 Skills: Balance +28, Climb +26, Hide +24*, Jump +38, Listen +18, Move Silently +28, Spot +18 Feats: Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, or pride (6-10) Challenge Rating: 14 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 13-24 HD (Large); 25-36 HD (Huge) At first glance, this creature resembles an ordinary, male lion. However, its fiendish origins quickly become apparent. Its coat of fur is the color of blood and a ridge of polished, orange horns runs down its back. Its glorious mane seems to writhe and twist like an open flame. Rows of long, razor-sharp teeth fill its mouth. Its cold eyes simmer like a furnace. Jariliths are the elite hunting beasts of the Abyss. They wander the desolate abyssal wastelands in large packs, hunting both demons and non-demons alike. In fact, a jarilith’s preferred food is that torn from the still quivering corpse of a fellow demon. Non-demons may sometimes make succulent appetizers, but another demon is always the main course. Due to their similar tastes, jariliths often get into disputes with bebiliths, with the bebiliths usually on the losing side of such conflicts. Strangely enough, jariliths never devour the corpses of other jariliths. While a jarilith may slay one of its kin in a pack dispute or in a fight over food, the corpse is always left untouched. Whether this is due to some strange taboo amongst the jarilith or something else, no one knows and the jarilith certainly aren’t telling. Jarilith cannot speak, but they understand Abyssal. Jarilith normally stand 4 feet tall at the shoulder and weigh 1,000 pounds. COMBAT When encountered, a jarilith is either with its pack mates or it is being coerced by some more powerful demon to do its bidding. Jariliths hate captivity and will try to turn on its captor as soon as possible, thus generally only balors, klaruchars, or demon lords keep jariliths around. A jarilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Augmented Critical (Ex): The jarilith’s claws are exceptionally sharp and threaten a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. On a successful critical hit, they deal triple damage. Frightful Presence (Su): When a jarilith charges or attacks, it inspires terror in everyone within 30 feet that has fewer Hit Dice or levels than it has. Each potentially affected opponent must succeed at a Will save (DC 19) or become shaken until the creature is out of range. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same jarilith’s frightful presence for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, the jarilith must hit a foe at least one size category smaller than it with a bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and it can also attempt to rake (see below) in the same round. Pounce (Ex): If a jarilith charges a foe, it can make a full attack plus it can make two rake attempts (see below). Rake (Ex): Attack bonus +20, damage 1d8+5. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – clairaudience/clairvoyance, darkness, desecrate, detect good, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 3/day – detect thoughts (DC 15). Caster level 12th. The save DC’s are Charisma-based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a jarilith can attempt to summon another jarilith with a 35% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 7th-level spell. Skills: A jarilith receives a +4 racial bonus on Balance, Hide, and Move Silently checks. *In areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth, its Hide bonus increases to +12. Category:Baatezu